


Север и Роза

by Alex_Alair



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Alair/pseuds/Alex_Alair
Summary: Если бы все сложилось иначе. Если бы мечтам Сансы и Маргери о становлении сестрами суждено было сбыться.





	Север и Роза

Лорас Тирелл – прекрасный воин, искусный рыцарь и невероятно галантный кавалер. Прямо как принц из детских сказок, что так любила читать Санса до приезда в Красную гавань. Раньше ей казалось, что ее волшебный принц – Джоффри Баратеон. Но теперь же она поняла всю глупость своей ошибки. Как можно было не заметить, насколько чудовищен будущий король? Как можно было не осознать, что он далеко не так прекрасен, как представлялось раньше? Санса долго корила себя за эту ошибку, и вот только сейчас смогла забыть о ней… Наступал день ее свадьбы с Лорасом Тиреллом, наследников Хайгардена.  
Она была облачена золотисто-зеленое парчовое платье. Юной северянке невероятно шел ее свадебный наряд. Волосы, уложенные в причудливую прическу, украшал венец, похожий на диадему с Розой Хайгардена в центре. И невеста была счастлива. Впервые за долгое время Санса Старк улыбалась.  
В главной септе Хайгардена ее уже ожидал взволнованный жених. Он был разодет в те же цвета, что главенствовали в наряде невесты. На плечи его был накинут плащ с гербом дома Тирелл, которым в конце церемонии Лорас должен был покрыть плечи юной северянки в знак своего покровительства. Но больше всего юношу волновало то, что невеста не знала о его предпочтениях и вряд ли будет благосклонна к подобным увлечениям будущего мужа.  
Вскоре невесту ввели в септу. Она шла под руку с Петиром Бейлишем, мужем ее тети Лизы Аррен и лордом Долины. Завидев Сансу, жених не мог оторвать он нее взгляд, настолько светившаяся от счастья девушка была прекрасна. И ему казалось, что все это сон. Еще недавно его хотели женить на Серсее Ланнистер, прекрасной, но уже немолодой леди. И лишь чудом юноше удалось избежать этой свадьбы и стать женихом Сансы Старк из Винтерфелла.  
«Отец, Кузнец, Воин, Мать, Дева, Старица, Неведомый. Я его… Я ее. А он мой. А она моя с этого дня и до конца моих дней.»  
Лорас плохо помнил церемонию. Он все еще неотрывно смотрел на невесту и не мог ею налюбоваться. Когда же настало время для пира, он решился с ней заговорить.  
\-- Миледи, вы… вы счастливы стать моей женой? – неловко спросил юноша, смотря в голубые глаза северянки.  
\-- О, да, милорд. Разумеется. Надеюсь, вы так же счастливы, как и я.  
Им не позволили продолжить разговор, отправив молодоженов в их спальню. Свита Маргери Тирелл сопровождала жениха, в то время как приближенные короля Джоффри, гостившего на свадьбе, провожали невесту. Добравшись до спальни, оба молодожена уже были раздеты. Там, к своему удивлению, Лорас осмелел и, доведя, свою жену до постели, начал аккуратно, но настойчиво целовать ее. Юный лорд вспомнил наставления отца, но в голове внезапно всплыли слова бабушки Оленны : «Она невинна, Лорас. Поэтому будь аккуратнее, нежели со своими любовниками.» Юноша обещал, что будет осторожен и не сделает ей больно. В первую ночь.  
Уложив Сансу на постель, он навис над ней, не прерывая поцелуя. Наконец, полностью отбросив свои страхи и сомнения, юноша стал целовать шею жены, одной рукой поддерживая ее голову, а другой сжимая упругую грудь. Девушка тихо стонала от удовольствия, позволяя мужу делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Осознав, что Санса совершенно расслабилась, Лорас начал осторожно входить в нее, принося девушке слабую боль. Толкнувшись в нее дважды, он с легкостью консумировал их брак, лишив девственности свою жену. В какой-то момент Санса тихо прошептала на ухо Лорасу «Я люблю тебя» и в ту же секунду юноша упал на хрупкое тело своей жены и застонал от удовольствия. Он поцеловал тонкую шею девушки и так же тихо ответил ей «Я люблю тебя. Больше всех на свете».  
И с тех пор Лорас Тирелл, наследник Хайгардена и брат королевы Вестероса навсегда забыл свои недавние увлечения мальчиками…


End file.
